What I Want to Do
by Marisoll96
Summary: After talking to Aquarius, Lucy is given the chance to sit by Natsu as he rests. WARNING: THIS IS A VERY SHORT STORY XD


**What I Want to Do**

 **A/N:** Okay so I wrote this literally after reading Ch.469 T.T UGH TEARS MAN! My little heart wanted more Nalu and I kept seeing on tumblr how amazing it would be if Lucy told Natsu about what she wants to do, and immediately I thought of a REALLY short oneshot. So yeah, sorry for all the grammatical errors, I didn't get a chance to review it, but I hope you like! Let me know how you felt about the chapter! :D Again, sorry it's so dang short i just needed to get the vision into words xD

The afternoon light heated the room quickly inside the infirmary.

After adrenaline racing moments, Lucy felt oddly calm after her discussion with Aquarius. Something about Lucy's new profound determination to find the water barrier's key gave her hope. "This war will end." She repeated in her mind, "I finally know what I want to do."

"Lucy."

The blonde spun around to see the elderly mage approach her. After Brandish shrunk the size of Natsu's tumor, Porlyusica only allowed Happy to be at his bedside. Too many people crowding over him would disrupt his healing process, she claimed.

"How is he?" The celestial mage turned.

"As you know his tumor isn't completely recovered." Porlyusica said, exhaling into the air, "However he is slowly regaining some strength. He isn't awake, but you can go in and check on him."

Lucy nodded her head. Everything happened so fast for Natsu. He bolted off in a storm to finish off Zeref and came back injured and unconscious. Did his 'secret weapon' trigger his tumor to act up? How long had he even had this? She tried not to think about all the past times Natsu recklessly lashed out on an enemy, going to the extremes. He was a hot-head, and never passed up an opportunity for a good fight, but did it have to cost him his life?

"Thank you, Porlyusica." Lucy said before entering his room.

She pulled up a small stool from the corner of the room and centered it right next to her partner's bedside. She saw Happy sleeping on the other side of Natsu, not even moving an inch.

Poor Happy, she thought, she couldn't even imagine what horror he witnessed during the fight. Happy flew in begging for anyone's help. Lucy had never seen the poor exceed shake so terribly.

She glimpsed over to the cat to see if his paws were also taken care of. When she saw the bandages, she fell back to her seat.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed, "I'm so happy you're okay."

She imagined what is reply would have been. Probably something snarky like, "Are you kidding, I have a freaking tumor, I still have to beat-up Zeref, there's no way in hell I'm okay!"

Lucy chuckled a bit, picturing Natsu jumping around in fury. "You really overworked yourself this time, didn't you?"

That was Natsu though, He did whatever it took to get the job done and to protect the guild.

"I can't say I was completely happy you took off to fight Zeref on your own," She continued, "But I know why you did it."

Natsu laid there empty, not giving any sort of reply.

"You'll do whatever it takes to protect us, even if it meant costing your life…"

Lucy looked away from him for a brief moment. She couldn't bear the thought of him sacrificing his life for the guild. He was always the one to stand against that. "Live for your friends." He would say, "Speak of the future!"

"Remember when you said you had a laundry-list of things to do after this war was all over?" Lucy said turning back towards him.

"You won't believe it, but Aquarius came back! It was only a couple of brief moments, but she rescued me. It's a long story, I'll explain it when you wake up, but I got to learn about my ancestor, Anna. Turns out she was a celestial wizard too. Anyways, that's not the whole point."

"The whole point is, is that Aquarius's key is out there somewhere. She didn't say where and warned me there would be no clues for me, but it's out there. Natsu, I know what I want to do after this war is over…I want to search for her key. I'll have to be gone for a while, but I'll bring you and Happy back something really nice, I promise."

Suddenly Lucy gently put her hand over Natsu's and held it. "I'm finally speaking of the future, just like you said." She whispered, "I found my will to live."

When she looked back up at him, she saw a tiny smile plastered on his face. Without opening his eyes, Natsu gave Lucy a gentle squeeze back.

"I'm glad."


End file.
